


A Flame That Flickers Out Too Soon

by xvivon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots and lots of fire, Mental Breakdown, One Shot, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvivon/pseuds/xvivon
Summary: Her calculated attacks and cold stares were no more,She was a flame the flickered out too soon.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	A Flame That Flickers Out Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> My first atla fic that I wrote late at night, not as much angst as I usually go for but much fire action. Shhhhsjbs.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_There was so much fire..._

It was everywhere, as far as he could see. His face coated in heat, an orange hue appearing on his skin from the large flames. Azula stood opposite him, across the battlefield he had once called home.

He agreed to face her, once and for all. This was his destiny. Not hunting the Avatar, not “regaining his honor”, he was to assist the gaang and defeat his ruthless family. And he would face her alone.

_Hopefully, he would face her alone._

Azula, had she been in her right mind, would have gone for his insecurities. How he couldn’t regain his honor, how his own father banished him, and how he only was praised by his father- who he so desperately wanted validation from- because of her lies. But, she didn’t. She was clearly out of it. Her hair a mess, ruined from her struggle preparing for her lonesome coordination. She seemed somewhat dazed, yet intensely focused all the same.

She started the battle with a wicked grin and harsh blue fire that came barreling towards him. He countered the attack with large flames of his own. It seemed as if her hateful fire would consume his. And yet, there he was, still standing.

She then tried a new method, coming in closer with kicks and hits that left searing ropes of fire lashing back and forth. Causing much damage to the area surrounding him, but he was fine. He launched his own fire in response, using an earth bending technique he picked up. Standing his ground, he avoided her attacks once more.

_If he were to look up at the sky, he wouldn’t have been able to tell if it were morning or night, as it was a vicious red._

He readied his stance, her attacks would come soon.

She seemed distressed, he face twisted in a mix of confusion and shock. If he were to keep deflecting and overcoming her attacks she would be a goner. She wasn’t idle for long though, as the emotions she had just felt turned into pure rage.

She sent a huge wave of fire, which he cut through, the task seeming effortless.

Azula’s breathing began to become ragged, this fight was taking a tole on her. The confidence of defeating her brother lessening every second the battle continued.

When Zuko hit back, he hit back hard. The flames looked as if a dragon was about the take flight, and they soared for the spot where his sister was standing. She managed to dodge in time not to get burned, but it was close.

_Too close for comfort._

She and her oddly colored flames drifted across the ground, slithering in a snake-like motion. She used her fist to create a large punch of fire, which she aimed at Zuko. He used his own fire bending to create a shield of sorts, in the shape of a force field to block the flames. The fires intwined before vanishing, as they both created new flames to be thrown at each other. 

He used the fire to lift himself up into the air, before creating a line of fire that acted like a sword, which he swung at the ground towards Azula. Luckily so because she was creating her own burst of fire directed at him. The flames nicked at each other before fading away into new acts of violence.

_And then she was gliding again, trailing closer and closer toward Zuko with a scarily intense gaze._

Her attacks were useless, no matter how many she fired, or how quick and powerful, he always had a defense ready. Something that would counter hers and take both down before the cycle of the fight continued.

_Her brother came prepared for this._

He came back stronger, better. His attacks stronger and more precise. His movements more calculated and fueled. He even seemed to be showing off a bit.

Quickly laying in the ground, in a fluid motion he spun on his back, looking like a breakdancer. Before heated flames came lashing at her side like a whip. It knocked her off balance as she pitifully fell over with a thud.

Her momentum had her rolling to the center of their battle area. Her hair in tangles, she got up as quickly as possible and stared. Stared at her brother who was defeating her, staring at her brother who she had underestimated.

_Staring at what might be the last thing she sees._

And he had the nerve to mock her. “What, no lightning? What’s the matter, afraid I’ll redirect it?” He placed his palm in the air facing her, it only increased her feelings of anger.

She used power in her voice as she spoke. “I’LL SHOW YOU, LIGHTNING!”

She conjured up glowing blue streaks of the disaster, swirling them above her head and near her sides, and just as she was about to launch it at her brother, she saw something-

_She saw Katara in the background._

Her brother was sure to lose it if she killed one of his little friends, that would give her leverage over him. He wouldn’t be able to win as someone who he cared deeply for was bleeding out, he was weak in that way.

_She quickly shifted her attack in Katara’s direction._

Zuko was quick to notice, maybe even quicker than the girl herself. His eyes widened as he ran to block the attack. He jumped infront of her, acting as a human shield.

“NO!” He yelled out. The world seemed to be going in slow motion to him. His shout long and drawn out, her lighting- which should be fast- slow and painful, and the cracking sound of thunder, loud and dangerous.

He heard his sisters maniacal laughter, quickly after. He turned over with a groan, aiming his palm once more at his violent sister. But he didn’t strike, in fact, Azula kept firing- just not at him.

_She was going after Katara now..._

Large outbursts of energy flew out from his sister’s hands. She wouldn’t stop. Azula’s smile widened into a sick grin as she continued to launch lighting bolts at his friend. Her eyes wide, yet pupils shrunk smaller than they should’ve been.

The lightning had just missed Katara, over and over again. She had hidden herself behind one of the columns.

_Everything was burning._

Azula approached her injured brother, who was still laying on the ground. “Zuzu, you don’t look so good.” She started, before firing at Katara. It missed, hitting the column next to her, as she had just switched places mid-attack.

Katara used her water bending, guiding the fountain water into a motion of her choice. But she missed. Azula appeared right behind her. It turned into a game of tag- if you call chasing your fellow bender around with fire as she defends herself with ice a game of tag.

Azula walked closer, narrowing her eyes. “There you are you filthy peasant,”She came even closer, ready to attack, to strike her with lightning but-

_Katara froze them in ice._

Not completely of course, and Katara herself was able to move. She didn’t waste any time taking Azula’s hands and tying them behind her back with the heavy chains that had been in a sewer drain.

She the water go, it splashed on top of them. Both of the girls had began to cough, letting in a long breath.

Katara finished chaining Azula completely, before running over to Zuko. He was still laying there, in pain and grunting. Using more of the water available to her, she healed him. It thankfully didn’t take long to do so.

“Thank you Katara,” He whispered.

“I think I should be thanking you.” She was crying, happy tears because her friend was going to be alright, sad tears because they had to go through this mess in the first place, and something else that she couldn’t quite identify.

She helped him up, and they walked back over to where Azula had been contained.

Heavily breathing, it seemed as if the girl was on her last stroke of sanity. She let out hot, blue, rapid fire breath. She was in tears, laying on her back she continued to thrash and try to break the chains that held her there.

She kept yelling, and crying, and struggling as they stared down at her.She looked pathetic.

He and Katara shared a glance before staring down at her once more. She wasn’t breathing fire anymore, she looked defeated, still sobbing. 

_Her calculated attacks and cold stares were no more,_

_She was a flame the flickered out too soon._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all! So one of my friends had me watch atla, and I’m so glad I did watch it because it’s my new obsession at the moment hdjdjdjjd. I overuse the word fire here but that’s what Agni Kai really is so hbdhhdhbd. I hope y’all enjoyed, and I will get back to the scheduled Batfam angst soon. Remember to drink some water :)
> 
> Have a great morning/afternoon/night bbbbyyyyyyeeeeeeeee!!!!
> 
> go bother me on tumblr - [xvivon](https://xvivon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
